Céu Rubro
by Midori Matsu
Summary: Logo após a derrota de mais dois akatsuki e a captura dos bijuus se mostrando mais difícil, o líder se vê obrigado a fortificar a organização. Ele apenas não contava com o temperamento dos novos membros. Aviso: OC.


(Perdão por repostá-la, mas devido a alguns problemas técnicos, isso foi preciso **u.ú"**)

**Diclamer: **Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao nosso maravilhoso-querido-amado-salve-salve Kishimoto-sensei que nos abençoou com essa obra prima que nós nunca esqueceremos...

E que os ficwriters de plantão não se cansarão de escrever, por mais bizarra ou anormal que a história possa ser **XD**

Agradeço a Ka-chan, minha querida doninha (é de dona mesmo **xD**), pela idéia do título e dos conselhos, a Agata e a Kinoko-chan pela ajuda e apoio moral. E as três pela correção de português e ajuda com o texto.

Sem mais enrolação por minha parte ¬¬

**

* * *

**

**Céu Rubro**

Capitulo 1 – Recrutamento

Mesmo com o sol brilhando no céu, com uma quantidade considerável de nuvens brancas e cinzentas, um vento frio soprava fortemente, levando as nuvens e folhas secas consigo rapidamente. Mesmo com aquele tempo, as terras férteis do País do Fogo, mesmo na divisa com o País do Chá, se mostravam intactas, ainda brotando e fazendo crescer as plantas, muito embora as pessoas evitassem sair para colhê-las por causa daquele frio.

Mas ainda sim, era possível ver duas figuras caminhando por ali. Tinham um porte altivo, algo nada comum naquela parte rural do País, por sua humildade. Não somente aquilo, suas vestes também eram bem diferentes dos moradores locais. Se não fosse a falta de informação, saberiam que as capas negras com nuvens vermelhas e as hitaiate (1) com um corte horizontal não eram um sinal muito bom.

Andavam próximos um do outro, menos atentos que o normal. Afinal, não havia motivo para se preocupar. Tinham total consciência de que não eram conhecidos naquela área. Então não tinha problema nenhum naquele momento, nenhuma ameaça.

Seu caminho era certo. Seguindo sempre na mesma direção, sem virar para curva alguma. Seus calçados já não pisavam mais no solo duro e plano do vilarejo. Haviam entrado na floresta, bem mais fria que a planície. Puderam sentir a diferença devido aos dedos expostos pelas sandálias.

-Itachi-san, tem certeza que esse tal Takane está por aqui? – o mais alto indagou, olhando o outro de soslaio.

-Sim. A casa sede original não fica em nenhuma vila. – respondeu o mais baixo, sem nem olhar o outro, com o tom de voz transpassando uma calma sem igual.

-Uhn, então eles não pertencem a nenhuma vila. Interessante isso. – comentou, mostrando-se levemente interessado no fato, com um sorriso maldoso se estendendo por seu rosto.

Depois daquele curto diálogo, continuaram seu caminho em silêncio, ouvindo apenas o som de seus próprios passos e o inquietante chiar das cigarras. Andaram pelo que pareceu ser longas horas, mas seu destino ainda aparentava estar distante. E isso já estava começando a incomodar o mais alto.

-Já estamos aqui há horas! Quanto tempo ainda vai levar até chegarmos a essa casa sede? – perguntou rangendo os dentes, fazendo os mesmos arranharem os lábios, e um pouco de sangue escorrer pela pele azulada. Aquela floresta não o agradava nem um pouco. Queria sair logo daquele lugar perturbador.

De repente, seu parceiro parou. O homem de maior estatura fez o mesmo, mirando seu olhar para o moreno a sua frente, não entendendo a ação repentina. O mais baixo fecha os olhos por um instante, reabrindo-os sem demora, mirando o caminho a sua frente.

-Não pensei que soubesse usar algo tão simples em um nível como esse. – comentou mais para si do que para o parceiro desentendido. Depois de um instante de silêncio, ergueu a mão direita na altura do queixo com o indicador e o dedo médio levantados – Kai! – pronunciou sem alterar o tom de voz.

Logo, a densa mata a frente dos dois deu lugar à entrada de uma grandiosa casa, de visual muito antigo, o que os fez sentir como se tivessem voltado no tempo. Aquela casa parecia ter sido construída há, no mínimo, 70 ou 80 anos.

-Então era um genjutsu. – o ser de pele azulada comentou, sem tirar os olhos da entrada. Parecia um pouco impressionado.

-Se ela é capaz de usar um _Kori Shinchuu no Jutsu_ desse nível, não devemos baixar a guarda. – alertou o moreno, enquanto passava pela entrada calmamente, deixando-a aberta.

-O que tem demais nisso? – perguntou o outro, seguindo o moreno e fechando o portão, aparentemente de madeira apesar do peso elevado, ao entrar na propriedade.

-Genjutsu não é a especialidade dos Takane. Além do fato dele ter sido muito bem utilizado, com a paisagem se modificando e até o som das cigarras continuando, nós levamos algum tempo para notar. – explicou enquanto se dirigia para os fundos da casa.

- Tem razão. Não é a toa que chamou a atenção do líder. – disse enquanto seguia um pouco atrás do parceiro, reparando um pouco na geografia do local, que parecia bem amplo.

Sua mente se dividia em dois pensamentos. Analisar rapidamente a área, caso o alvo tentasse resistir, e imaginar como seria o tal Takane. Não apenas sua fisionomia, isso era o de menos, mas também coisas como seu temperamento e principalmente suas habilidades. Porém, só o fato de ter chamado a atenção do líder já significava muito.

Então, repentinamente, seus pensamentos foram quebrados por... Insultos?!

Sim, não estava enganado. Eram insultos maldizendo... Tudo?! Realmente, era isso mesmo. Maldizia o tempo, a região, as tarefas (?) e até Deus...

Mais para frente, finalmente avistaram algo vivo. Estava de costas para eles. Recolhia algumas roupas de um varal de bambu de forma bem lenta. Seu vestuário era simples. Apenas uma blusa azul-marinho larga e de mangas compridas, uma calça preta que chegava um pouco abaixo dos joelhos e uma sandália branca.

Os cabelos eram em um tom azul-pálidos, bem curtinhos, quase raspados, que entravam com contraste com a pele morena. Podia-se dizer que era uma figura de aparência pouco comum para eles.

-Ah, mais que merda! Por que raios têm que chover logo hoje? Caralho, esse tipo de bosta só acontece comigo! – reclamava enquanto terminava de pegar a ultima peça no varal, um lençol cor de creme.

Os dois akatsuki ficaram parados, apenas olhando a figura que dobrava o lençol e o colocava ao lado das outras roupas retiradas, que de todas, parecia o mais úmido. Seria mesmo aquela a pessoa certa? Parecia mais boca suja que Hidan... Mas tinham que lembrar que a prioridade eram suas habilidades. Pelo menos uma dúvida parecia ter sido resolvida. O candidato era um garoto aparentemente bem jovem.

-Vocês vão ficar aí parados até quando, merda?! – a figura esbravejou, se virando para eles com uma expressão pouco feliz. Apesar do tom irritado, aquilo foi dito em um tom pouco alto, aparentemente cansado.

Qual foi a surpresa dos dois ao repararem que, aquele ser a sua frente na verdade era uma garota! Apesar de apenas o mais alto ter mostrado alguma reação, arregalando os olhos de leve, o moreno também parecia estar no mesmo estado, pois continuou apenas olhando a figura feminina (?) a sua frente.

Ela os olhava de forma ligeiramente brava. Parecia querer sair dali o quanto antes, algo que nenhum dos dois entendia o porquê. Nada nela era feminino. As roupas em modelos masculinos e o cabelo curtíssimo apenas ajudaram para que pensassem que aquilo, em sua frente, na verdade se tratava de um garoto.

Com ela frente a eles, puderam notar que possuía uma mecha mais longa na lateral direita de seu rosto, que chegava a sua cintura. Mas aquele detalhe não ajudava em nada na imagem dela.

-Droga... Eu vou repetir só mais uma vez! Vão ficar aí parados até quando, merda?!! – indagou com raiva na voz, mesmo que ela não saísse em um tom muito alto.

Os três ficaram se encarando por um curto período de tempo. O suficiente para poucas reflexões.

-Por acaso a senhorita seria Takane Ran-san? – o moreno perguntou de forma polida, ainda dando uma pequena analisada na jovem. Não obteve uma resposta imediata, apenas uma cara feia – Única herdeira do Clã Takane, sobrevivente de um trágico incidente por motivos políticos. –continuou ousadamente, obtende uma reação positiva dessa vez.

A garota arregalou os olhos de leve, olhando os dois homens com mais atenção. Foi então que notou que os protetores possuíam um corte bem no centro, feito horizontalmente. Então eles eram traidores de suas vilas... Mas o que faziam naquele fim de mundo?

-_"Dããã! Se estão aqui é por que querem algo comigo, sua besta!" _– pensou consigo mesma, colocando a mão direita sobre a testa. Não estava em um bom dia. Não tinha a menor intenção de lutar, mas se eles ainda estavam ali, sem fazer nada, não era briga que estavam procurando.

-Parece que cês sabem muito sobre mim... – deu um suspiro rápido, voltando a mirá-los em seguida – Entrem. Obviamente deve ter um motivo para vocês terem vindo a esse fim de mundo só pra me achar. Vamos conversar lá dentro. Vai chover e eu detesto chuva! – foi cuspindo as palavras, sem dar chance para que eles dissessem algo.

Queria deixar claro seu desgosto quanto à chuva, por esse motivo, se apressou em organizar as roupas que tirou dos varais e entrar na casa, deixando as portas de biombo abertas para que a seguissem.

Os dois ainda ficaram parados depois que a jovem entrou na casa. Apenas olhando por onde ela tinha entrado.

-O fato de ser uma garota não me surpreende... Mas ela é tão... Er... Diferente... – o alto comentou, mostrando-se meio atordoado com as atitudes dela.

-... – ignorando o outro, o moreno apenas foi atrás da garota, retirando as sandálias antes de entrar.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Então... Vocês são Uchiha Itachi e Hoshigake Kisame, membros de uma organização chamada Akatsuki que tem como principal objetivo capturar esses tais Jinchuurikis, que tem os tais bijuus selados dentro de seus corpos. É isso mesmo? – a garota perguntou, enquanto terminava de depositar o chá de ervas em uma das três canecas sobre a mesa de madeira.

Os três estavam no que parecia ser uma sala de jantar bem ao estilo daquela casa. Era bem espaçosa, com três portas de biombo muito bem localizadas, sendo que uma, levemente aberta, mostrava a entrada para a cozinha. Estavam sentados em volta de um kotatsu (2), muito bem apreciado naquele frio.

Tanto Itachi como Kisame haviam tirando suas capas, para assim poderem ficar mais a vontade, já que a garota estava até lhes servindo um chá.

-Até que você entendeu rápido. – comentou Kisame, pegando uma das canecas, sorvendo o líquido esverdeado logo depois de um breve assopro sobre o mesmo, tentando amenizar a temperatura.

-E cês vieram atrás de mim pra...? – a garota perguntou, enquanto mexia o dedo indicador sobre seu chá, apoiava sua cabeça sobre a mão, já apoiada sobre a pequena mesa, em sinal de tédio.

-O fato de o clã Takane ter sido extinto é algo público e muito comentado pelos shinobis que os admiravam. Inúmeros boatos do motivo por tal tragédia são contados, e o fato de existir dois sobreviventes, o filho mais velho do líder, Akito-kun, e a herdeira Ran-san. –falou Itachi com sua calma característica, sem tirar os olhos da morena a sua frente.

-Nesse caso, devo supor que o líder de vocês ouviu os boatos e, mesmo com uma grande incerteza se eu ou meu irmão estávamos realmente vivos, mandou vocês dois atrás de mim. – ela comentou, agora colocando dois dedos dentro do líquido quente.

-Ou seja, ele quer que eu me junte a essa tal Akatsuki. – concluiu Ran, enquanto retirava os dedos do chá e os lambia, coletando cada vestígio do mesmo.

Após a conclusão da garota, um silêncio pesado se apossou do cômodo. Os dois homens esperavam alguma reação de jovem a sua frente, aparentemente desanimada. Mas Itachi podia notar uma certa inquietação pelos seus olhos.

Naquele instante, mirando-os melhor, pôde notar também que eram de um tom muito peculiar. Cor de ferro, cinzentos, prateados... Qual seria a tonalidade certa? Difícil de saber devido à escuridão do cômodo.

Novamente ela colocou os dois dedos dentro do chá escaldante, mexendo-os dessa vez em um movimento circular. Ran ficou observando o líquido esverdeado se mover lentamente junto com seus dedos. Transbordaram algumas gotas, escorrendo vagarosamente pela caneca verde musgo, deixando rastros úmidos.

-Será que cês podiam me dar um tempo? – perguntou enquanto retirava os dedos do chá e os lambia novamente, trocando os rastros do chá de ervas pela saliva morna, sem tirar os olhos do kotatsu, embora os mesmos se encontrassem fechados no momento.

-Claro. Dependendo do indivíduo, não é uma escolha tão simples. – o Uchiha concordou sem demora.

De repente, um forte estrondo vindo do lado de fora, juntamente com um clarão que foi capaz de iluminar a densa floresta, fizeram a morena abrir seus olhos, embora de forma lenta. Como se ela já esperasse por aquilo.

-Merda... – disse abaixando a cabeça de tal maneira que bateu, com certa força, na mesa. As duas canecas destinadas aos akatsuki tremeram, quase caindo, derramando uma quantidade considerável de seus conteúdo, mas a de Ran permaneceu imóvel.

-Odeio dias de chuva... – praguejou, ainda com a cabeça encostada no móvel de madeira maciça. Embora a voz tenha saído um tanto abafada, mostrava seu desagrado quanto ao tempo.

-Ei, por que vocês não dormem aqui hoje? – ela perguntou repentinamente, virando o rosto para encará-los, embora continuasse escorada a mesa.

-Como? Dormir aqui? – Kisame indagou, meio surpreso com a pergunta repentina.

-Não sou papagaio pra ficar repetindo, ôh cara de tubarão mal parido! – a garota disse enquanto voltava a deitar a cabeça sobre a mesa, em um misto de tédio e cansaço.

-Olha o respeito, sua pirralha! – repreendeu-a o ser de pele azulada. Como aquela criatura ousava insultá-lo?!

-E você nem pense em rir... – disse se virando para Itachi, que desviou o olhar no mesmo instante, como se a joaninha na porta de biombo estivesse realmente interessante naquele momento.

-Não estou rindo, apenas achei muito criativo. – comentou, ainda mirando a joaninha.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mais tarde, já de madrugada, a chuva havia piorado, juntamente com o frio. As grossas gotas frias castigavam o chão continuamente, formando poças largas e até mesmo inundando certos locais. Os animais já haviam fugido daquilo há algum tempo, mas ainda sim foram pegos pela chuva impiedosa.

Porém, mesmo com aquele tempo e horário, Ran ainda estava acordada. Encontrava-se sentada em um travesseiro verde-pálido, que contrastava com sua pele morena. Parecia confortável sobre o objeto de seda. Escorada a parede, olhando o jardim pelo biombo aberto, sua face se mostrava séria. Embora o corpo estivesse naquela sala, sua mente estava distante, vagando por seus pensamentos.

A possibilidade de se mostrar como uma criminosa de classe S não a preocupava. Era até uma hipótese boa. Não perderia nada se fosse com os dois, era melhor do que ficar e continuar parada, onde não ganharia nada. Isso era algo muito claro para ela. Então tão por que relutava em aceitar?

Odiava aquele lugar! Ficar ali era insuportavelmente sufocante! Aquele era seu lugar, ao mesmo tempo em que não era. Era seu lar, ao mesmo tempo em que sua prisão. Ficar ali era sufocante, ao mesmo tempo em que aliviador. Aquela casa lhe trazia diversas recordações, mesmo aquele não sendo o local onde aconteceram.

Odiava aquele clã maldito.

Enquanto refletia, totalmente concentrada, não percebeu estar sendo observada por olhos furtivos. Logo, eles deixaram-na em paz, fechando a porta de biombo devagar, para que a morena não notasse sua presença.

--------

Em um dos quarto da casa, Itachi encontrava-se sentado ao lado da porta de biombo, também observando a forte chuva. Pelo menos era o que parecia. Pois o que ele realmente fitava era uma pequena mariposa, pousada sobre uma das lacunas da casa.

O pequeno inseto vibrava suavemente, devido o vento. Suas asas castanho-pálidas deixavam-na bem aparente diante do castanho escuro da madeira. A mariposa mantinha-se imóvel, como se estivesse tentando se camuflar, inutilmente, de seu predador. Repentinamente, ela alça vôo. Indo para outro canto da casa, sem se arriscar em sair da proteção do telhado.

Logo em seguida, o moreno já pode ouvir os passos de seu companheiro se aproximando.

-Parece que ela está mesmo pensando no caso. – Kisame informou, se sentando perto do Uchiha em seguida.

Itachi não disse nada em resposta a princípio. Apenas fechou os olhos lentamente, permanecendo em silêncio.

O chiar das cigarras retoma o ouvido de ambos. Ficaram soando por longos minutos, até pararem repentinamente, com um breve som de asas em seguida.

Vagarosamente, ele os reabriu, em tempo de ver um pequeno pássaro azulado com um daqueles insetos no bico, para depois sumir por entre as árvores.

-Sim. Ela possui inúmeros motivos para aceitar, mas continua indecisa. Intrigante. –comentou para si mesmo.

O que será que a deixava tão indecisa? A inquietação nos olhos dela, que ele pôde vislumbrar mais cedo, faziam-no refletir de como o ser humano era complexo.

Todavia, complexo ou não, tudo o que podiam fazer no momento era esperar.

-Por hora, vamos descansar. Independente da escolha dela, teremos um dia difícil amanhã. – disse sem se virar para o Hoshigake atrás de si.

-Tem razão. Então eu já vou. – o shinobi de névoa concordou sem demora, levantando-se em seguida e saindo do quarto, deixando o Uchiha sozinho.

Itachi, por outro lado, permaneceu imóvel, olhando a forte chuva a sua frente. Não a admirava, não ficava imaginando quando ela iria parar e nem ficava pensando que aquele imprevisto poderia atrapalhá-los, apenas olhava-a.

Mas não demorou muito para fechar o biombo e ir se recolher também.

--------

Agora, o travesseiro de seda encontrava-se solitariamente encostado a parede, como antes, diante daquele cômodo que não possuía nada, com excessão da porta para o vasto jardim, fechada no momento.

Seus passos quase não soavam pelo piso de madeira, que os abafavam. A figura da suposta garota caminhava pelo corredor escuro sem dificuldade alguma. Sabia exatamente para onde ir, mesmo já fazendo algum tempo que não ia para lá. Conhecia aquela local em especial como nenhum outro Takane conhecera.

Logo, parou a frente de uma das portas, que era diferente das outras. Era pintada de um peculiar tom de azul, que reluzia fracamente naquela escuridão, com pequenos entalhados de madeira pura. Devido o suave brilho azulado da porta, era possível notar alguns símbolos espelhados pela mesma e o ideograma "rocha" estampado no meio, aparentemente em vermelho.

Após uma rápida seqüência de selos, Ran mirou a porta mais atentamente, pronunciando um breve "Kai", ouvindo um som quase inaudível de algo se rachando em seguida.

E finalmente abriu o biombo que, pelo som ecoado, notava-se ser feita de algum material pesado. Ela não entrou de imediato, apenas ficou olhando o conteúdo da sala, aparentemente vazia.

Um suspiro longo e pesado ecoou pela sala, parando subitamente logo em seguida.

-Francamente, não esperava ter que abrir esse lugar ainda esse ano... – refletiu em voz alta, olhando dentro do cômodo escuro. Logo, um sorriso sarcástico se desenhou em seu rosto – Isso vai ser divertido. –concluiu, mirando o conteúdo daquele local com um orgulho quase sádico.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Na manhã seguinte, o sol surgiu tarde no céu, não muito diferente do dia anterior. A única diferença era a densa neblina que envolvia a casa.

Ainda havia vestígios da forte chuva da noite. Poças largas de água haviam deixado a terra tão úmida que, ao menor passo, já era possível sentir o pé afundando. O vento soprava mais calmamente do que antes, mas, era bem mais frio em compensação.

Ainda sim, viam-se diversos anfíbios nas poças espalhadas pelo terreno. Não apenas sapos, mas até mesmo algumas salamandras. Esses, diferentes dos outros animais, pareciam muito felizes pela chuva.

Os dois akatsuki olhavam o céu cinzento sem mostrar emoção alguma. Pelo menos por parte do moreno, pois Kisame parecia um tanto aborrecido. Aquele lugar não o agradava, e parecia que tinha piorado depois da chuva. Queria sair logo dali.

Haviam acabado de pisar no chão frio e úmido, em uma pequena trilha feita de pedras planas. Estavam ali já há algum tempo, esperando a garota. Ran não havia dito nada para eles desde o dia anterior, por isso ainda esperavam uma resposta.

Mas o Hoshigake não parecia querer colaborar.

-Melhor irmos embora. Se ela ainda não respondeu nada, deve ser por que resolveu não aceitar. – o shinobi da vila da névoa disse olhando para seu parceiro. Esperava poder convencê-lo daquela idéia.

-Pode ir na frente, Kisame. Vou esperar mais um pouco. – o Uchiha respondeu sem se virar para o outro, mirando apenas a casa.

Mesmo já fazendo quase duas horas que estavam acordados, apenas esperando a kunoichi lhes dizer alguma coisa... Mas ela nem mesmo apareceu na frente dos dois. Muito provavelmente, isso era o que estava deixando Kisame tão impaciente, além daquela floresta.

Porém, de uma forma ou de outra, achava melhor esperar um pouco. Nunca se sabe como ela poderia reagir se eles tivessem sumido sem deixar rastros. Principalmente uma garota e que eles mal conheciam.

Correspondendo as expectativas de Itachi, uma fuuma shuriken foi lançada rápida e ferozmente na direção de Kisame. O shinobi consegue se esquivar, fazendo a shuriken encravar no portão principal, que fez um som como se dois metais tivesse se acertado.

-Onde cê pensa que vai, seu tubarão mal parido dos infernos?! – a morena gritou para o Hoshigake, estático, que olhava-a um tanto estupefato.

-Que história é essa de tentar me acertar? – ele perguntou, com uma expressão não muito simpática.

-Acertar o caralho! Queria te decepar mesmo! – ela gritou com raiva, olhando o shinobi irritada.

-"E eu pensando que o Tobi era ruim..." – Kisame pensou com uma veia pulsando em sua têmpora.

-Se me permite perguntar, qual é sua resposta, Ran-san? – Itachi perguntou, ignorando o ocorrido. Comparado ao que podia vir a seguir, aquilo era algo praticamente sem importância.

A kunoichi se virou, encarando o Uchiha ainda com a expressão irritada. Havia ido com a cara do jeito direto dele, mas odiado aquele olhar. Parecia que, além de sentir como se ele pudesse prever cada ação sua, também sentia uma certa imponência. E ela odiava isso!

Odiava homens que possuíam aquele olhar. Era como se já estivesse se achando mais forte e capaz que ela. Isso e mais aquela calma inabalável dele só a fazia sentir vontade de lhe mostrar a língua e um sinal nada educado com sua dedo médio, mas se segurou para não fazer isso, embora a idéia lhe fosse muito tentadora.

-Eu resolvi aceitar. Só vou me beneficiar mesmo. – ela respondeu por fim, desviando o olhar pra um ponto qualquer, tentando fazer parecer bem mais interessada em qualquer outra coisa do que no Uchiha. Aquele homem a deixava a beira de um ataque de nervos!

Logo depois, sentiu que deveria apenas ter dito "Eu aceito" e ainda acompanhado de algum insulto. Pois o olhar dos dois shinobis sobre si, que eram quase um misto de orgulho, por terem conseguido seu objetivo, e ansiedade pelo que poderia vir adiante, fizeram Ran se sentir como uma presa indefesa diante de seu predador sedento de sangue.

Porém, ela sorriu internamente. Embora um tanto intimidada por aqueles pessoas estranhas e aparentemente perigosas, podia sentir que seria algo emocionante. Além do mais, estaria na companhia de outros criminosos de classe S, como ela. Podia ficar melhor?

Sim, talvez pudesse, ela pensou, com um sorriso ansioso e um tanto sádico se desenhando em seu rosto.

_Continua..._

(1) – os hitaiate são os protetores que os shinobis usam com o símbolo da vila. Decidi que usaria esse termo pois acho mais próximo do original.

(2) - O kotatsu é um pequeno (ou grande às vezes) móvel muito comum no Japão, especialmente no inverno ou em regiões de clima frio. Consiste em um tipo de mesa baixa (para que caibam embaixo as pernas das pessoas sentadas à volta) com um pequeno aquecedor elétrico embutido no centro, voltado para baixo, e um cobertor grosso "lacrando" a mesa pelos quatro lados para impedir que o ar quente escape - de uma forma similar a manter fechadas todas as portas e janelas em um ambiente com aparelho condicionador de ar ligado para que o ar refrigerado não se dissipe (fonte: wikipedia).

_Kori Shinchuu no Jutsu_ (Jutsu de afetar a mente) - uma técnica de genjutsu que faz o alvo andar em círculos. Dependendo do nível de genjutsu do usuário, o alvo será incapaz de perceber isso rapidamente, ficando exausto e vulnerável por ficar andando pelo mesmo local (fonte: fórum Mundo de Konoha. Recomendado para quem precisar de jutsus).

_Fuuma Shuriken_ - Uma shuriken bem maior que as normais. Para quem não se lembra, o Sasuke a usou na primeira luta contra o Zabuza.

N/A: Pois ai está, finalmente, minha "primeira" fic postada. Iniciando com chave de ouro, meu anime querido do coração: Naruto /o/

Esse projeto surgiu na minha cabeça do nada, enquanto eu pensava em alguma coisa que eu poderia fazer para aproveitar o Clã Takane, que eu tinha criado para uma fic de fichas. Acabei gostando tanto da idéia, que eu tive que usá-la em uma fic minha **xD**

Existe outro Clã que eu criei para uma outra fic de fichas que eu também quero muito aproveitar, mas ainda não sei se arrumo uma maneira de colocar nessa fic ou em alguma outra... **xD**

O que se pode fazer quando sua mente pensa em mil coisas mas, infelizmente, não colabora com o que você **precisa**? ¬¬

Não precisam ler isso ai em cima, é apenas um devaneio **XD**

Todavia, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e se divertido como eu me diverti ao escrevê-lo. Não prometo que o próximo capítulo saia tão rápido... Provavelmente ainda terei que ir a escola para passar nas recuperações e isso atrapalhará bastante ¬¬

Bem, de uma forma ou de outra, agradeço por quem teve a paciência de ler até aqui **XD**

Espero poder continuar contando com vocês nos próximos capítulos! **o/**

Aviso sem importância: provavelmente logo terei alguns desenhos da Ran no meu profile, junto com as capas dos capítulos. Mas não prometo nada **u.u"**


End file.
